Juegos peligrosos
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto aprendió de mala manera a no seguir un consejo de Sai, ahora que Sakura casi se queda sin nada por andar de vengativa, ambos tuvieron una cucharada de su propia medicina. Postguerra Mini-fic NaruSaku – leve HinaKiba - completa.
1. La prenda intima

N/A: Este es un mini-fic de 4 capítulos cortos, lo escribí en el 2013, pero posteriormente lo actualice ya que antes ponía al rubio como sexto Hokage, aunque a la final decidí poner que todavía no lo era. :) Ya está terminado así que iré publicando sin que interfiera con mis demás publicaciones.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **-Juegos peligrosos-**

 **Cap. 1: La prenda íntima**

 **.**

 **.**

Estresado, Naruto recostó la cabeza sobre el escritorio para descansar un poco, cerró los ojos un momento, pero apenas lo hizo la puerta de su oficina se abrió bruscamente y por ella paso Sakura, el ninja se enderezó al escuchar el sonido de la puerta golpear con la pared.

—Saku…

—¡¿Naruto qué es esto?! —le gritó furiosa.

Naruto vio que ella tenía en una mano una pequeña caja de cartón forrada con papel de regalo, en la otra mano Sakura sostenía con repulsión una bata blanca de tela trasparente, un modelo bastante sexy.

—¿Una prenda? —respondió inocentemente.

—¡Sé que es una prenda!, ¿por qué demonios le vas a regalar esto a Hinata?. —preguntó casi echando chispas de la rabia.

Afuera el personal que trabajaba en la torre quiso pegarse a la puerta para escuchar mejor la discusión, pero Shikamaru los mando a trabajar. Quejándose dejaron el área frente a la oficina de Naruto sola, Nara se quedo allí para escuchar.

Dentro de la oficina Naruto respondió sin perder la calma —Porque somos amigos, también es tu amiga, ella cumplió años hace días, lo compre para dárselo, ¿qué tiene de malo?.

Su respuesta indignó más a la médico ninja, —¡Que es una prenda ín-ti-ma!

Naruto sopló cruzándose de brazos, luego dijo —La vi en la tienda y supuse que se le vería bien.

Para Sakura todo quedo claro con esa respuesta, a Naruto le gustaba Hinata, y la estaba traicionándola o estaba por hacerlo, no permitiría que algo así pasara.

—¿Tienen una relación secreta? —lo interrogó ya dejando de gritar.

Naruto se puso de pie y trato de abrazarla para contentarla, pero ella no se dejo tocar, entonces con seriedad dijo —estoy en una relación contigo Sakura-chan, en un eterno y largo noviazgo contigo, podríamos casarnos si dejaras de ser tan necia.

Sakura negó con ojos entrecerrados y salió de la oficina, Shikamaru entró apenas salió la pelirosa, tenía que asegurarse de que el futuro Hokage estuviera entero, vivo.

Naruto estaba recibiendo un entrenamiento para pronto convertirse en el Séptimo Hokage. Así que antes de serlo Kakashi le había pasado parte del papeleo de la aldea.

—Sakura salió furiosa.

Naruto sonrió triunfante, aun no entendía la gravedad del asunto —esta celosa, creo que ahora si querrá casarse conmigo.

—Salió echando chispas, por tu seguridad será mejor que no te acerques hasta que se calme.

Naruto subió los pies en el escritorio llevándose ambas manos detrás de la cabeza, suspiró y dijo. —Todo está controlado, no te preocupes.

—¿Controlado?

La paz de Naruto duro poco, cuando le contó a Shikamaru su plan se dio cuenta de que era una completa estupidez, hacerle caso a Sai no fue buena idea.

.

.

En el apartamento de Naruto, Sakura metía en una maleta sus cosas, esto no estaba en los planes del próximo Hokage, él pensaba que ella le llenaría las maletas de él, no las de ella. Y verla haciendo eso lo asustó mucho, no quería perderla.

—¿Qué haces Sakura-chan?. —preguntó de pie tras ella.

Haruno tenía la maleta sobre la cama mientras la llenaba, estaba controlando las ganas de golpearlo, pero le demostraría que era lo suficiente madura como para entender que a él le gustara otra mujer.

—Me largó, puedes quedarte con Hinata.

Cerró el zipper de la maleta con tanta fuerza que se quedo con el ganchito en la mano, sin ningún esfuerzo levantó la inmensa maleta y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Naruto la siguió hasta la sala pidiéndole que no se fuera.

—¡No me toques!

Desesperado el shinobi dijo lo primero que le llego a la mente —¡Eres más bonita que Hinata!.

La mención de Hinata la enfureció tanto que se detuvo y le lanzó un puñetazo que lo hizo volar hasta el otro lado de la sala. Cuando Naruto se recupero del golpe ya Sakura se había marchado.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Sólo a Naruto se le ocurre seguir un consejo de Sai, ya se imaginaran que fue lo que le dijo. :)


	2. La verdad

**-Juegos peligrosos-**

 **Capitulo 2: La verdad  
.**

 **.**

—Maldición, tengo que contarle toda la verdad. —dijo el rubio levantándose del suelo.

Toda la cara le dolía, tenía que agradecerle a Kushina y Minato por haberle dado dientes fuertes, porque no comprendía cómo es que aun los tenía.

Antes de ir a buscar a la pelirosa se dirigió a la cocina para ponerse un poco de hielo en la mejilla hinchada, mientras estaba sentado frente a la mesa del comedor pensó en lo difícil que había sido obtener su primera cita con Sakura-chan, ella estaba tan decepcionada del amor sufrido y no correspondido de Sasuke que no quería saber nada de chicos.

Pocos años después de la cuarta guerra ninja él había seguido el consejo de Sakura de que se diera una oportunidad con Hinata, lo había intentado, había salido con Hinata varias veces, pero sólo había servido para darse de cuenta de que no eran compatibles.

La pelirosa por su parte había tenido una breve relación con Sasuke, algo que más bien parecía producto de su imaginación, pues el pelinegro nunca estaba.

Pero Naruto fue paciente y la convenció poco a poco de que él era distinto y la quería realmente, a la primera cita siguieron otras y con el tiempo, un año después le pidió matrimonio, Haruno tenía dudas sobre si el casarse tan pronto arruinaría la relación.

Naruto la convenció de que podían vivir juntos un mes antes de casarse, sólo para que ella no tuviera tantas dudas con eso de convivir juntos en la misma casa.

Los padres de Sakura se enfadaron mucho cuando la médico ninja se fue a vivir con él sin estar casados. Naruto prometió que la respetaría, pero esa misma noche Sakura lo convenció de compartir la misma cama, un beso llevo a otro y terminaron haciendo el amor por primera vez.

—¿Será que le compro chocolates?. —se preguntó rascándose la nuca.

Al segundo mes de vivir juntos seguían sin casarse y los padres de Sakura cada vez mas escandalizados. Actualmente no podía ver a los padres de la pelirosa sin que le preguntaran cuando demonios iba a casarse con su hija.

El rubio siempre decía que era Sakura la que no quería casarse, entonces ellos decían que él tenía que ser más firme con ella. ¿Cómo decir la verdad sin ser mal visto?

A Sakura-chan le agradara que intimaran sin estar casados, ¿qué podía hacer?, no iba a echarla de su apartamento, ni romper la relación y menos ponerle un ultimátum.

—Debo buscarla.

Naruto salió del apartamento e iba hacia la floristería cuando por el camino se topo con Hinata, sin dudarlo se acercó a la pelinegra, Hyuga ya había superado la vergüenza extrema que le daba hablar con él.

—Hola Hinata, ¿Sakura-chan te ha buscado hoy?

Después de saludarlo con respeto, le respondió que no.

—Entonces tengo que contarte una cosa tonta que hice. —comenzó el ninja soltando una risita nerviosa.

—¿Cosa tonta? —repitió ella sin comprender.

Naruto se rascó la nuca, —si, veras quería hacer que Sakura-chan se pusiera celosa, para que acepte casarse conmigo, así que compre una prenda de esas sexys que venden y la metí en una caja de regalos, la escondí en mi armario con una nota dirigida a ti.

Hinata se ruborizó intensamente, —¿a mí?

—Sí, pero en realidad no era para ti, tampoco para nadie, perdón por meterte en esto, no se me ocurrió otro nombre, seguro ahora Sakura-chan querrá desquitarse contigo, pero no te preocupes, no lo permitiré, ya tengo que irme si la ves dile que la estoy buscando.

Después de informar a la hija mayor de Hiashi lo sucedido, se marchó, a él no le gustaba involucrar a nadie en su relación amorosa, pero había cometido el error de escribir su nombre en aquella tarjeta, cuando pudo inventar otro, sino se lo decía podía creer que Sakura estaba loca o peor aún, creer que él si iba a regalarle aquella prenda.

"Flores Yamanaka"

Entró a la tienda y tomó del mostrador una caja de bombones, se dirigió a la caja registradora para pagar, pero no estaba la madre de Ino, sino ella misma en persona.

—¿Otra vez vas a pedirle matrimonio a Sakura? —se burló Ino.

El chico hizo una mueca rara, un intento de sonrisa, —no digas nada, sólo prepárame un ramo de flores.

—Uy, pero que intenso.

La rubia atendió el pedido entre varias bromas, un ramo de rosas rojas, la campanilla de la puerta sonó cuando el rubio se marchó. Ahora tenía que buscar a Sakura, cerró los ojos, se concentro y usando su modo sabio pudo saber exactamente donde se encontraba la joven de cabellos rosados.

Sakura se encontraba en el cementerio de Konoha, sentada en una banca de madera, seguro pensando a donde ir, a su lado tenia la maleta, no quería marcharse a la casa de sus padres y llegar como una perdedora, burlada por Naruto.

Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, había llorado de la rabia creyendo que Naruto le era infiel con Hinata, preguntándose cuando había pasado, que ni siquiera lo había notado.

También se recriminaba que había hecho para merecer tamaña traición.

—¡Sakura-chan!.

Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, —¡largo de aquí Naruto!.

—Por favor tienes que escucharme.

Le ofreció las flores y ella las aventó al suelo, —¡no quiero nada de ti, largo!.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches. —insistió el rubio.

—No quiero hablar, ni escucharte.

Comenzó a caminar para irse de allí, si Naruto no se iba entonces ella lo haría —¡yo puse esa prenda ahí para que intencionalmente la vieras!

—¡No te creo!

—Te lo juro por mi puesto de Hokage.

Naruto no juraría en vano por algo tan importante para él, eso la hizo detenerse y volverse para mirarlo —¿por qué?

De manera atropellada Naruto le contó que la idea había sido de Sai, se supone que ella tenía que ver la prenda y pensar que a él también le podían gustar otras mujeres, que podía perderlo si seguía dándole largas.

Según los libros que Sai leía, si Sakura se sentía celosa e insegura aceptaría casarse con él.

Se paso una mano por sus rubios cabellos, estaba desesperado —fue una estupidez Sakura-chan, lo reconozco, no sé en que estaba pensando cuando le hice caso, ¡perdón!, volvamos a casa.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos, estaba enojada, aunque muy aliviada de saber que Naruto no le era infiel.

—No iré contigo a ningún lado.

—¡Eeeeeh, pero Sakura-chan tenemos una vida juntos! —chilló angustiado.

Tocó el codo de la joven y ella se apartó, se sentía burlada y estúpida —ya dije que no iré contigo. —respondió con una seriedad que daba miedo.

—¿Me estás terminando?. —preguntó con miedo.

Tenía orgullo, no podía perdonarlo tan fácil.

—Necesito pensar, me iré a casa de mis padres, no les contare nada de esto, les diré que vas a fumigar o algo.

Se marchó dejando a Naruto preocupado, iba a darle una cucharada de su propia medicina al rubio.


	3. Venganza

**-Juegos peligrosos-**

 **Cap. 3: Venganza**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura llegó a la casa de sus padres dando la excusa de que en el apartamento de Naruto iban a fumigar, cuando su madre le preguntó por la maleta tan grande, la pelirosa respondió que no quería que la ropa se impregnara con el olor del insecticida, derrotada ente esa respuesta la señora Mebuki dejo de especular y Sakura se fue a dormir.

Le costó dormirse, tenía demasiada rabia. A la mañana siguiente seguía con la misma idea en mente, tenía que lavar su honor, hacer pagar a Naruto, que sintiera lo mismo que ella al creer que lo había perdido para siempre.

Era su día libre en el hospital, así que se dirigió a la casa del único chico que podía prestarse para su juego.

El terreno del clan Inuzuka era plano, inmenso y de tierra rojiza, detuvo sus pasos cuando de pronto se vio rodeada de muchos perros, los cuales comenzaron a ladrar, eran como veinte o treinta.

Alguien silbó y los perros se callaron, Sakura levantó el rostro y de la casa grande que estaba situada al centro del terreno salió Kiba. No lo elegía sólo por ser guapo, sino por la rivalidad que tenía con Naruto.

Los perros abrieron el círculo y el joven pudo ver a la pelirosa —Sakura, ¿qué te trae por acá? —la saludó extrañado.

Haruno caminó directo hacia él, —necesito un favor tuyo.

—¿De qué trata?. —preguntó con interés.

—Necesito que finjas que me estas pretendiendo, quiero que Naruto piense que estamos saliendo.

Kiba sonrió con arrogancia, tener la oportunidad de fastidiar a Naruto era algo que no podía desperdiciar.

—Está bien, cuenta con eso.

—¿Aceptas así de fácil? —le preguntó desconfiada.

El castaño se cruzó de brazos, —no le veo el porqué deba negarme.

Sakura tampoco quería que Kiba se hiciera ideas equivocadas, no quería un malentendido con él, así que prefería que él supiera el porqué del favor que le estaba pidiendo.

—Ni siquiera te he dicho porque quiero que finjas.

—Y me importa poco en realidad, —caminó alrededor de la joven diciendo. —Naruto se pondrá celoso, es lo que quieres, ¿no?.

Sakura sonrió, —que bueno que eres inteligente.

.  
.

Naruto apoyó las manos en el escritorio y se levantó, estaba preocupado por su estado actual con Sakura, no podía concentrarse en nada más, caminó hasta una de las ventanas y se sorprendió cuando vio a Sakura sentada en la placita del frente, estaba sola.

—¡Sakura-chan! —la llamó saludándola con la mano, pero ella ni siquiera lo vio.

El jinchuriki decidió abandonar la oficina e ir a donde estaba ella, pero cuando iba llegando a donde estaba la chica, vio algo que lo hizo frenarse, Kiba apareció detrás de Sakura y le cubrió los ojos con ambas manos.

" _¿Pero qué demonios?"_ pensó Naruto arrugando la frente.

Sakura le tocó las manos y luego Kiba se sentó al lado de la chica, cogió su mano, Naruto apretó los dientes y se dirigió a zancadas a donde estaban ellos. _"nadie toca a mi mujer"._

—¿Que está pasando aquí? —preguntó el rubio presentándose frente a ellos, se veía muy enojado.

Verlo tan enojado hizo que Sakura se sintiera intimidada y arrepentida, pero no podía acobardarse, así que no soltó la mano del castaño.

—Lo normal entre una pareja. —respondió Kiba con descaro.

—¡Sakura-chan es mi novia!. —rugió el rubio.

La pelirosa soltó la mano del Kiba, no quería que las cosas se salieran de su control. Vio a Naruto a punto de explotar y luego a Kiba con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¡Hey ustedes dos!, —intervino rápidamente, parecían dos perros a punto de pelearse, —soy una mujer libre, Naruto vuelve a tu trabajo, sigo enojada contigo, —vio al castaño y le dijo —Kiba lo que hablamos se acabo.

Sakura se marchó dejándolos solos.

—Te quiero lejos de Sakura-chan. —Naruto lo amenazó sin ninguna reserva, —sabes que soy más fuerte que tu.

El rubio también se marchó y Kiba se quedó allí sentado con una sonrisa cínica, aunque por dentro estaba asustado, sabía que Naruto podía hacerlo papilla.

—¿Sakura-san es tu novia?

Kiba se asustó la pelinegra había salido detrás de un árbol —¡demonios Hinata me has dado un buen susto!. —la pelinegra se disculpó apenada. —descuida, ¿qué tal lo tuyo con Shino?

Hinata se ruborizó levemente, Naruto había dejado de ser el hombre de sus sueños, y Kiba era tan ciego que no se daba cuenta que no era Shino sino él, el nuevo amor secreto de la Hyuga.

—Shino-kun y yo sólo somos amigos.

—Claro, Hinata —respondió con ironía, los había visto paseando por la aldea en una actitud sospechosa —debo ir a comprarle comida a los perros, luego nos vemos.

Akamaru ladró y ella miró la espalda del castaño, se prometió que no dejaría que Sakura le arrebatara a otro chico.

Kiba por su lado no iba a comprar comida para perros, Akamaru se decepciono cuando su amo intercepto a la pelirosa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó obstinada.

—¿Tan rápido te rendiste en tu plan de darle celos a Naruto?

Sakura vio de reojo al rubio oculto entre los kioscos de comidas, sabía que la estaba siguiendo desde que se despidió de él hace un momento. Quizás era un clon, no podía diferenciarlos. Recordó el mal momento que Naruto la había hecho pasar creyendo que le era infiel y el deseo de vengarse volvió a ella.

—Claro que no —puso una mano en el brazo del castaño y dijo —no voltees, Naruto nos está observando.

—Porque no me besas y vemos como explota. —se atrevió a proponer él.

—No quiero llegar a los extremos, sólo quédate así, mirándome como si yo te gustara mucho. —respondió ella.

Kiba sabía que sería hombre muerto si besaba a la novia de Naruto, que además seria el próximo Hokage, pero un beso de Sakura sería una victoria ante Naruto. Sin darle tiempo a nada, rodeó la cintura de Haruno con un brazo, ella abrió la boca para protestar pero Kiba aprovechando la ventaja y la besó.

Fue algo que apenas duro tres segundos, los tres segundos que tardo Sakura en reaccionar y golpearlo agresivamente. Luego con la vista buscó rápidamente a Naruto, pero él ya no estaba allí.

Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, una vuelta total a la tostada, tenía que buscarlo y reconciliarse con él lo más pronto posible.

.  
.

Cuando Kiba despertó estaba con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hinata.

—Te llevare al hospital.

—No, estoy bien, —intento moverse y sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas.

—Tienes huesos rotos.

Debía tener las costillas rotas, Sakura fue toda una salvable, pero no se arrepentía, Naruto debía estar echando humo por las orejas.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: El próximo capítulo será el final de este mini-fic, gracias por los reviews a **0.1-san, jessykunoichi, Chobits3, Sakuita 01, dani contreras,** respondiendo al review de **Guest:** esa parte de que Naruto salió con Hinata y lo de Sakura con Sasuke si la modifique, ya que antes del final del manga, no imaginaba que algo así pudiera pasar. jaja...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Cien es mucho

**-Juegos peligrosos-**

By ASUKA02

 **Capitulo 4: Cien es mucho**

 **.**

 **.**

En el Hospital Kiba ya había sido curado, acostado en la camilla esperaba que Shizune le diera el alta, a su lado estaba Hinata, no comprendía porque todavía estaba con él.

—Hinata no hace falta que te quedes, ¿deberías estar con Shino?.

—¿Por qué debería estar con Shino-kun? —preguntó extrañada, no entendía la insistencia del joven en involucrarla con su otro compañero de equipo.

Desde pequeño había cuidado a Hinata como si fuese su hermanita menor, pero al llegar a la adolescencia comenzó a sentirse físicamente atraído por ella, pero Hinata sólo tenía ojos para Naruto, así que no tenia caso intentar algo con ella, ahora estaba con Shino, eso le fastidiaba.

Él miró hacia la ventana y dijo —Si están saliendo no quiero tener problemas con él, porque tú estés aquí.

Shino era un buen amigo, no por nada habían sido compañeros de equipo, y esa relación si la respetaría. No como la de Naruto con Sakura, eso sólo había sido una oportunidad para demostrar su valor.

—Yo no estoy saliendo con él. —respondió ruborizada.

Kiba no dijo nada, eso cambiaba todo, por fin su historia con Hinata estaba a punto de cambiar.

.

.

Sakura había ido a la oficina de Naruto pero según Shikamaru se había marchado sin decir nada, preocupada fue a buscarlo al apartamento, pero allí tampoco estaba, caminó por la calle sintiéndose terrible, ¿cómo había podido jugar con algo tan peligroso y delicado como los sentimientos de Naruto?.

No podía estar tranquila, fue al Ichiraku-ramen y nada del ninja, no quería armar todo un revuelo por la ausencia del Uzumaki pero ya se estaba desesperando, se tranquilizo con la idea de que probablemente estaba dando una vuelta fuera de la aldea.

Aun así no iba de dejar de buscarle, recorrió la villa híper atenta a todo lo que fuese Naranja o negro, iba por segunda vez por la misma calle cuando vio de reojo una mancha color naranja en el parque frente a la academia ninja, frenó de repente, todo lo que fuese Naranja o amarillo le recordaba a él.

Sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando lo vio.

—Naruto...

El rubio estaba sentado en aquel columpio donde solía sentarse cuando estaba pequeño y no tenía amigos, estaba tan decepcionado de su novia que ni siquiera había golpeado al imbécil de Kiba, cuando se sintiera algo mejor iría por él y le rompería los huesos.

No tenía cabeza para volver a la oficina, observaba la cristalina gota de agua en una hoja cuando el color vinotinto se presento ante sus ojos quitándole la visión de la hoja.

Era ella, Sakura-chan y no quería verla, ni escucharla, había herido sus sentimientos y se había besado con aquel imbécil de Kiba.

—No quiero hablar Sakura-chan déjame solo. —le dijo con voz seria.

Ella se sentó en el columpio de al lado, —el parque es un lugar público Naruto, no puedes echarme de aquí. —dijo con voz suave, se notaba que estaba preocupada.

—Esta es mi villa.

—También es mía.

—Soy el Hokage, bueno pronto lo seré, te puedo desterrar si quiero. —dijo con amargura, Sakura no dijo nada pero sus ojos se humedecieron, entonces él se arrepintió de sus palabras —nunca haría algo así, lo sabes de sobra.

Ella movió la cabeza y lo miró directamente, —en una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tanto estas enojado conmigo?

—Cien. —respondió apretando las cadenas del columpio.

—Cien es mucho. —murmuró ahora más preocupada que antes.

Naruto miró hacia el frente, estaban unos niños practicando taijutsu, sin verla dijo con seriedad —Por eso te digo que no quiero verte ahora, sé que si me quedo lo nuestro se acabara definitivamente, porque no logro sacar de mi mente la imagen de ese maldito besó.

Naruto se levantó para irse y Sakura se desespero, no podía permitirse el error de perder al hombre de su vida por una tontería.

—¡Espera!.

Él se detuvo pero no se volvió.

—Naruto, cásate conmigo.

El ninja no se movió, Sakura no podía ver su rostro, se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que él habló, —me cambiaste demasiado rápido, nunca espere algo así de ti.

Ahora Sakura se sintió enojada, los dos había jugado a engañar al otro, no era justo que Naruto la culpara de todo cuando fue él quien comenzó.

La pelirosa se puso de pie y le contestó con algo de agresividad en su voz —No te cambié, quise darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina, pero me salió todo mal.

Naruto se volvió para verla, algo así sospechaba, pero igual se sentía muy ofendido.

—¿Y para eso tenias que dejar que te besara? —preguntó lleno de rabia.

Eso la hizo sentir enojada nuevamente, Kiba se había pasado de la raya, pero reconocía que parte de la culpa era de ella por haber iniciado ese juego peligroso, con alguien tan impulsivo como él.

—Eso no estaba en los planes, Kiba se aprovecho de la situación. —Explicó caminado hacia él, Naruto apretó los puños soltando un improperio, —pero le di un buen golpe, seguro ahora me tendrá miedo.

Sakura rió un poco, pero el rubio seguía enojado.

—¿Por qué Kiba?

Quería saber si ella tenía algún tipo de fijación hacia el Inuzuka.

—Simple, es el único que no dudaría en ayudarme con algo así, siempre está tratando de superarte, es un envidioso.

—Tengo que ajustar cuentas con él.

Gruñó apretando los puños y la quijada, se giró y dio un paso para ir a buscar al castaño, pero los brazos de Sakura lo detuvieron abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Ya Naruto, no metamos más a Kiba en nuestros problemas personales. —le pidió apoyando la cabeza en la espalda del joven.

Naruto arrugó la frente, —¿por qué lo defiendes?. —le preguntó desconfiado.

—Yo metí a Kiba en todo este enredo y no quiero que vayas a la cárcel por mi culpa, tu sueño es ser Hokage, ya pronto lo serás, así que no lo pierdas por una tontería.

—No es una tontería, el maldito te beso y no puedo tolerarlo.

Sakura pensó, le gustaba cuando él se ponía celoso, pero esta vez sus celos si tenían un motivo real, tenía que solucionarlo —ese beso no significo nada para mí.

Lo librero del abrazo y se puso delante de él, Naruto le respondió con ojos rabiosos, —pero para él sí, fue como un triunfo sobre mí, le enseñare a respetarme.

Sakura le acomodó el cuello de la chaqueta naranja mientras le decía con voz cariñosa, algo poco usual en ella, —un besó no es nada, comparado con todo lo que hemos hecho tú y yo, —él ruborizó levemente —además nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hacías esa estupidez con la prenda esa.

Él pensó que ella tenía razón, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y que Kiba se quedara fresco y tranquilo, al menos lo pondría a hacer labor social.

Sakura le acarició la mejilla y luego bajo la mano de manera sensual hasta dejarla en la pretina del pantalón del rubio, Naruto vio en su mirada una chispa de malicia, la abrazó posesivamente, sentía la necesidad imparable de poseerla hasta el cansancio, no se iba a reprimir nada, se apodero de la boca de la joven y la besó con energía y luego paso a besar su cuello como si no estuvieran en un lugar público.

Sakura jadeó al sentir los dientes del ninja mordiendo su hombro, —Naruto aquí no, vamos al apartamento.

Llegaron demasiado rápido y apenas entraron al apartamento del shinobi comenzaron a desvestirse, la cama rechino cuando ella cayó a la cama, Naruto se desvestía rápidamente cuando Sakura recordó el anillo.

—Lo de casarnos es en serio, ¿donde tienes mi anillo?. —le preguntó sentada en la cama.

—Ya no lo tengo, lo arroje en un arroyo, me dolía tenerlo lo conmigo.

Explicó frente a ella vestido sólo con un bóxer negro, la respuesta la hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿En un charco?, que rencoroso eres.

—Tenía mis razones. —respondió metiéndose en la cama.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos disgustada —eres un cabezotas, ahora tendrás que recuperarlo.

—No quiero que te cases conmigo sólo para contentarme. —le dijo con preocupación.

Sakura bufó acomodándose sobre la pelvis del joven, —me voy a casar contigo, ya esta decidido —y comenzó a mover sus caderas.

Ahora que había contemplado la idea de perderlo, estaba segura, sus temores desaparecieron, quería casarse con él.

—S-sakura-chan, ya quítate la ropa. —le rogó con una mirada llena de deseo.

Al menos toda esa tontería había servido para convencerla de casarse con él. Naruto aprendió de mala manera a no seguir un consejo de Sai, ahora que Sakura casi se queda sin nada por andar de vengativa, ambos tuvieron una cucharada de su propia medicina.

.

.

— **FIN—**

* * *

N/A: El consejo de Sai no salió tan malo, sirvió para que Sakura reflexionara y aceptara casarse con el rubio. Me gusta escribir las mil y un maneras de cómo unir a estos dos. Espero haberlos entretenido con esta idea.

Gracias por los reviews y favoritos, seguiré compartiendo historias con ustedes. Por cierto hace poco abrir un facebook para hablar sobre mis fanfics, (aunque todavía no se lo he dado a nadie) pueden encontrarme como ASUKA02, no hay mucho allá, aun está en construcción.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
